Hartford es un lindo lugar para casarse
by Kikinu
Summary: Pues, si los dioses iban a molestarlos por estar juntos, mejor hacer las cosas completas, ¿no? Percy/Nico


**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson & The Olympians no me pertenece.

**Nota**: Escrito para el reto "Marry You" de la comunidad Crack_And_Roll de LJ

**Hartford es un lindo lugar para casarse**

Percy se despierta como lo hace todos los días desde hace un año y medio. Es decir, con los brazos de Nico apretándole muy fuerte el cuello, casi asfixiándolo.

Con cuidado de no despertar al menor - a través de la experiencia, Percy ha aprendido que los hijos de Hades no tienen buen humor cuando los despiertan - el de ojos verdes se escabulle del agarre, para poder ir a la cocina y desayunar algo.

Apenas sale del cuarto, nota que tienen visitas. Como todos los días desde hace un año y medio.

— Aphrodite, buenos días. — saluda a regañadientes, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La diosa (que, luego de verla más o menos cada veinte días, ya no le parece tan hermosa) ríe levemente.

— Buenos días, Jackson. — Percy se dirige a la cocina, sabiendo que cuando llegue a esta, la diosa ya va a estar ahí. No se equivoca. — Imagino que no necesito decirte para que he venido, ¿verdad?

Percy suspira pesadamente, mientras abre la heladera y saca la leche.

— "Percy Jackson y Nico Di Angelo, debemos recordarles que su relación es tomada como altamente peligrosa por el Consejo de los Dioses. Les informamos que deben separarse _o ya verán_." ¿Me equivoco?

La diosa del amor vuelve a reír, mientras el semidiós se prepara unas tostadas, completamente acostumbrado a la situación.

— Muy bien, muy bien. Veo que el mensaje les quedó claro. — dice, algo burlona, Aphrodite, mientras saca de entre sus ropas un pequeño espejito. — Aunque, si les quedó tan claro, al Rey de los Dioses le gustaría saber por qué aún no han acatado la orden.

— Porque no se nos da la gana. — dice entre dientes.

Generalmente, el rebelde es Nico y Percy, el que trata de estar en buenos términos con los de arriba. Pero, sinceramente, ya le tienen las pelotas por el piso y, la cortesía, es algo que ya no se molesta en usar. Aphrodite lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Te recomendaría que cuides tus palabras, Jackson. — le advierte la divinidad.

— Discúlpeme lo descortés, Aphrodite, pero creo que para este punto, es bastante obvio que no vamos a ceder. Así que, o nos pulverizan con un par de rayos, o nos dejan en paz.

Percy sigue desayunando como si nada, mientras la diosa lo mira, meditabunda.

— Jackson, entre tú y yo, si vas a ganarte una muerte lenta y dolorosa por parte de los dioses, te recomendaría que hicieras las cosas completas. — la diosa sonríe. — Porque, ¿sabes…? Esta novela ya se está volviendo aburrida.

Y, envuelta en un resplandor rosado, Aphrodite desaparece.

Aún más confundido que antes, Percy se pregunta por qué mierda su vida se convirtió en el culebrón favorito de la diosa del amor.

— Buenos días. — lo saluda Nico, bostezando sonoramente, para luego sentarse a su lado en el sillón.

— Buenos días. — le contesta Percy, besándolo en la frente. El menor gruñe.

— No hagas eso. Es cursi.

Percy ríe y luego se quedan en silencio un rato, hasta que Nico retoma la palabra.

— ¿Ya vino alguno de los de arriba a visitarnos? — Percy asiente. — ¿A quién le tocaba hoy? ¿A la diosa de la agricultura?

— No, a la del amor.

Después de tantos años, al fin aprendieron a no llamar a los dioses por sus nombres cuando no están presentes.

— ¿Te dijo algo en especial?

Percy se lo piensa bien antes de contestar.

— No, nada.

Nico asiente para luego prender la televisión. El hijo de Poseidón mira por la ventana, pensativo.

— ¿Salimos a dar una vuelta? — su novio lo mira con una ceja alzada. — Digo, mira por la ventana, es un día precioso. ¿Qué te parece si recogemos a las chicas por la Universidad y vamos a pasear?

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta el muchacho, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Solo quiero salir a pasear. Vamos, aprovechemos que Paul y mamá nos regalaron el Prius y salgamos.

Nico lo piensa durante unos segundos. Luego se encoje de hombros.

— De acuerdo.

Percy sonríe.

— ¡_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream! ¡The way you turn me on! ¡I can sleep…!_ — Percy y Annabeth _desafinan_ la canción que suena por la radio, mientras Rachel mira por la ventana hacia el cielo, como pidiéndole perdón a Apollo por tal atrocidad musical.

— ¿Quieren explicarme por qué mierda están cantando una canción de Katy Perry? — pregunta Nico, intentando cambiar la estación de radio.

Solo media hora después de comenzado el recorrido, el menor de los cuatro nota que hace mucho que están en el auto.

— Oigan, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?

El de piel olivácea nota como Rachel y Annabeth, en el asiento trasero, sonríen cómplices. Percy, por otro lado, sigue tarareando la canción.

— ¿No te lo dije? Vamos a ir a pasar la tarde a Hartford.

Nico se queda mirando al muchacho con la maldición de Aquiles, sin terminar de asimilar la información.

— ¡Pero eso queda en Connecticut! ¡En otro estado!

Rachel ríe levemente, mientras que Annabeth se muerde el labio inferior, para no estallar en una carcajada.

— No es tan lejos, son solo dos horas de viaje. Y Hartford es un lindo lugar.

— ¿Un lindo lugar? ¡En Hartford no hay nada! ¡Es un pueblo normal!

— Nico, no discutamos delante de las chicas. — dice Percy, con un atisbo de sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Las muchachas entonces ríen con más fuerzas, mientras Nico bufa. Estúpido Percy. Estúpidas Annabeth y Rachel.

— Eso, _mamá_, no pelees delante de nosotras con _papá_ — dice la oráculo, con un tono infantil, mientras le tapa los oídos a la hija de Athena. — A _Anny_ le hace mal escucharlos pelear.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Y por qué mierda soy "mamá"?

Las chicas se ríen y Percy está seguro que todo puede estar bien, que las cosas van a mejorar. El muchacho no se arrepiente de ese viaje porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecen lo que son.

Tres chicos de 22 años y uno de 18. Riendo, bromeando, peleando. Sin dioses, ni venganzas, ni monstruos, ni profecías. Sin armas, ni sangre, ni batallas.

Dejando de ser, al menos por una tarde, Percy Jackson, el Líder del Campamento Mestizo; Nico Di Angelo, el Rey de los Fantasmas; Annabeth Chase, Jefa de la Cabaña de Athena y Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oráculo de Delphos. Por una vez, solo son Percy, Nico, Annabeth y Rachel. Cuatro universitarios normales, hastiados de los exámenes y de sus trabajos de medio tiempo.

Aunque sus "trabajos de medio tiempo" implican hacer rodar cabezas monstruosas y recitar poesía profética.

— Entonces… aquí estamos. ¿Alguna idea?

Nico mira aburrido a Annabeth que, obnubilada, saca fotos a la Casa de Mark Twain. A lado de la mestiza, la Oráculo esboza en un block de hojas la casa.

— Pues yo tenía grandes ideas para hoy. — susurra Nico, cerca del oído de Percy, en un tono sensual, que hace que el hijo de Poseidón se replantee abandonar a las chicas ahí e ir a un hotel con el muchacho. — Aunque claro, tú tuviste la _grandiosa_ idea de venir aquí.

Percy suspira. Alza el rostro al cielo, el cual ya está de un color azul oscuro y algunas estrellas se perciben sobre él.

— Es una linda noche. — dice, queriendo sacar algún tema de conversación, mientras escucha a lo lejos a Annabeth, contándole a Rachel todas las características arquitectónicas de la casona. Nico mira hacia arriba.

— Si, es verdad. Es una noche bella.

Y Percy comprende que es _el_ momento.

— Cásate conmigo.

— ¿Ah? — Nico lo mira, sin comprender las palabras del mayor, el cual traga en seco.

— Casémonos. — entonces Percy saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un anillo con una pequeña piedrita negra. — Casémonos. — repite.

— Tienes que estar jodiéndome. — Nico mira a su novio con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro pálido. — ¡Medio Olimpo quiere matarnos…! ¡¿Y tú quieres casarte?

Annabeth y Rachel se acercan a ellos, silenciosas. Deciden mantenerse a una distancia prudente, pero que les permita escucharlos.

— Eso no cambia nada para ellos. Casados o no, estamos juntos. Nico…

— ¡Te volviste loco! ¡¿Casarnos? — el hijo de Hades para comienza a gesticular con las manos y los brazos, y lo único que puede pensar Percy es que los tatuajes alrededor de sus muñecas lo hacen ver _lindo_.

— Nico, me sumergí en el Estigio, creo que quedó claro que estoy loco. Escúchame…

— ¡No!

— ¡Escúchame! — Percy sujeta a Nico por los hombros, intentando tranquilizarnos. — Es posible que muramos mañana. Si no es por los dioses, será por los monstruos, por Kronos o por un loco con una escopeta en la calle. Yo… una vez que estemos muertos, no podremos volver. Yo… yo solo… no quiero arrepentirme de no haber hecho algo. Hemos visto el Estigio, todo esos desechos en él… esos sueños no cumplidos… no quiero que nuestras relación contribuya en la contaminación del Estigio. — se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Nico se muerde el labio inferior, conteniendo una emoción que lo ha invadido de improviso. Percy retoma la palabra. — Ya sabes, si además de quitarle la virginidad a su hijo me termino de cargar el Estigio, tu padre va a hacerse unos calzoncillos con mi piel.

Nico estalla en carcajadas, para luego besar a su novio.

— Está bien. Casémonos.

Rachel y Annabeth comienzan a aplaudir y silbar.

— ¿Ustedes dos sabían algo? — pregunta Nico, enarcando una ceja.

— Por supuesto. Para casarse necesitarán testigos, ¿o me equivoco? — responde Rachel, guardando el block de notas dentro de su bolso, para luego poner los brazos en jarra.

— Percy nos llamó en la mañana, luego de que la diosa del amor lo visitara. Nos contó su idea y aceptamos.

Nico niega con la cabeza. Entonces, una duda asalta su mente.

— Pero… ¿por qué Hartford?

Percy se ruboriza, para lego mirar el piso, algo apenado.

— Bueno… tu sabes… no nos podemos casar en dónde queramos. Al menos no de forma legal. Es una de la pocas cosas malas que tiene New York. ¡Pero en Hartford podemos! Por eso vinimos.

— El plan original era ir a Iowa. — comenta Rachel.

— Agradéceme que le dijera al Sesos de Alga que en Connecticut el matrimonio homosexual es legal.

— Sino hubiésemos tenido, en vez de un viaje de dos horas, un viaje de dos días.

Nico pone los ojos en blanco, mientras una sonrisa burlona se instala en sus labios.

— ¿No necesitamos análisis de sangre para casarnos? — pregunta Nico, una vez que paran frente a la capillita que les comentó Rachel minutos atrás.

— Cubierto. Annabeth _tomó prestados _los análisis que nos hicimos para entrar en la Universidad.

— ¿Y no es necesaria una licencia de matrimonio, o algo así?

— No te preocupes. Moví algunos contactos de mi padre y en esta carpeta, — dijo Rachel, señalando la carpetita en sus manos. — tengo todos los trámites necesarios.

— ¿Listos? — pregunta Percy, poniendo las manos sobre el pomo de la puerta del lugar.

Nico suspira pesadamente. Luego, sonríe.

— Estás hablando con un mestizo. _Siempre_ estoy listo.

Al abrir las puertas de la capilla, un aroma dulzón los inunda. El lugar es pequeño, con solo unos seis bancos a cada lado, todos recubiertos de terciopelo rojo. Del techo cuelgan tules rosados y luces del mismo color. En el altar, el atrio también está cubierto por terciopelo rojo.

— Creo que voy a vomitar mariposas. — murmura Nico, con una mueca asqueada.

— ¿No le gusta la decoración, joven?

Los cuatro jóvenes se giran hacia una muchacha que, podrían jurar, no estaba ahí diez segundos antes. La chica es alta y de tez blanca, su cabello castaño se encuentra bien arreglado y sus ojos son de un color hipnotizante, aunque ninguno podría asegurar cual es exactamente. La muchacha lleva un vestido rosa pálido, que a Percy le recuerda mucho a una túnica.

— Eeeh… nosotros vinimos a casarnos… — dice el hijo de Poseidón, tomando torpemente la mano de Nico.

— Percy Jackson y Nico Di Angelo. Si, la señorita Dare llamó hoy para concertar la ceremonia. Mi marido estará aquí en un momento. — la mujer les sonríe y los cuatro se sienten algo embotados por un momento.

A Percy esa situación le recuerda a algo. Ya se había sentido así antes. Entonces se sobresalta, ¿esa muchacha podría ser una…?

— ¡Lamento la tardanza! ¡Espero que los jóvenes enamorados no hayan reconsiderado la idea de unirse en sagrado matrimonio! — detrás de una puerta, aparece un muchacho no mucho más grande que ellos, alto y de cabello rubio brillante. Unas gafas con forma de corazón cubren sus ojos y lleva puesto un traje del mismo color que el vestido de su mujer.

Por unos segundos, Percy se siente mareado. Bueno, más que de costumbre. Además de Nico y un par de chicos más, nunca se había fijado mucho en los hombres. Pero ese sujeto era hermoso, había algo atrayente en él, al igual que en su mujer. Era muy parecido a lo que le había pasado la primera vez que vio a… Aphrodite.

— T-tú eres Eros, ¿verdad?

— Veo que la visita de mi madre te dejó los sentidos bien despiertos, Jackson. — el dios se saca los anteojos, revelando los mismos ojos hipnotizantes de la mujer de la entrada. — Veo que han conocido a mi esposa. ¿Verdad, Psique?

— Si, querido. Muy simpáticos. Aunque al joven Di Angelo no le gusta la decoración de nuestro humilde nido de amor. — comenta la divinidad, acercándose a su marido.

— Es una pena. Hímero y Anteros me ayudaron a decorarlo. Estarán muy decepcionados cuando sepan que el diseño del lugar no causó la impresión que deseábamos.

Aunque su voz suena decepcionada, el dios del amor sonríe, algo burlón. Percy no duda ni un segundo que ser mestizo es una mierda, mientras intenta recordar quien carajo eran Hímero y Anteros.

— Bueno, a lo que no compete. Aunque eso mejor guardárselo para la Luna de Miel, ¿no? — el dios les giña un ojo y Percy está seguro que su rostro está del mismo color que los tules que cuelgan del techo. — Por cierto, si que armaron mucho revuelo arriba ustedes dos, ¿verdad?

— A nosotros mucho no nos interesa, ¿verdad, padre? — una muchacha parecida a Psique entra y Percy siente unas ganas terribles de tirar a Nico sobre un banco y follárselo con todas las energías de su ser. — Mientras ustedes se amen y, en mi caso y el de Hímero, tengan todo el sexo que quieran, no tenemos ningún problema.

— Hedoné, querida, ya te dije que no vengas a las ceremonias. Perturbas a los novios. — la regaña Eros y Percy se recuerda que si, que ser mestizo es una real mierda.

— ¿Pueden casarnos de una jodida vez? — y, por lo visto, Nico no se encuentra en una situación mucho mejor a la de él. De hecho, Annabeth y Rachel no se ven muy tranquilas tampoco.

— Si, si, por su puesto. — dice Eros, y Percy no puede dejar de pensar que se están burlando de ellos. Malditos dioses del amor. — Queridos mestizos, oráculo y dioses presentes, estamos reunidos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio al Chico de las Olas, Percy Jackson y al Muchacho de los Cadáveres, Nico Di Angelo.

— Que romántico. — suspira Psique, mientras Nico se debate entre golpear a los tres dioses (sin mucho éxito, seguramente) o resignarse y seguir en esa burla de boda.

— Perseus Jackson, aceptas… ¡Un momento, no puedo seguir así! — dice el dios, bajando del atrio. — No están producidos para la ocasión.

— No voy a ponerme _nada_ rosa. — advierte Nico, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Eso es una pena. — suspira Hedoné, Psique asiente.

— Descuida, Di Angelo, puedes seguir con tus tonos deprimentes. Pero un velo…

— ¡No voy a poner un velo!

— Errr… yo tampoco. — agrega Percy, preguntándose por qué mierda no se dio cuenta que los dioses (en especial Aphrodite. Porque seguramente la diosa estaba detrás de todo eso.) seguro iban a interferir de alguna forma en todo eso.

— Bien, de acuerdo. — dice de mala gana Eros. — ¡Pero el ramo de flores es infaltable! ¡Y por el amor de mi madre, póngase un traje! ¡Se están casando, no drogándose a orillas de río!

Nico quiere decir que eso no tiene ningún sentido, que odia a todo el Olimpo y que Percy puede casarse con su abuela. Pero ya está metido en eso, y Percy da las mejores mamadas de la historia, así que mejor acaba con todo una puñetera vez.

— De acuerdo.

Media hora después, Percy tiene puesto un traje azul y Nico uno negro, además de un pequeño ramillete de rosas rojas. Annabeth y Rachel los esperan sentados en los bancos de terciopelo rojo, ambas cubiertas con unos vestidos _rosas_.

— ¿Qué onda con esos vestidos? — pregunta extrañado Percy.

— Nos los dio Hedoné. Por cierto, creo que Annabeth es lesbiana. O bisexual. Intentó manosearme. — acusa Rachel, absolutamente tranquila. Percy se pregunta por qué le gustaban esas dos chicas.

— ¡Te dije que fue por Hedoné! ¡Es la diosa del deseo sexual! ¡Seguro su cercanía alteró mis sentidos! — dice Annabeth, sumamente ruborizada.

— Si, si. Annabeth, somos tus amigos, te aceptamos tal cual eres. — le dice Rachel, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. La hija de Athena bufa.

— Veo que están listos. — Eros y Psique aparecen nuevamente. Para tranquilidad de los cuatro mortales, Hedoné no los acompaña.

— ¿Podemos casarnos de una vez? — pregunta Percy, ya harto de los juegos de los dioses. Eros les sonríe.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ahora si están presentables. — los seis vuelven a tomar sus posiciones. — Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí…

— Si, si. Lo sabemos. Pasemos a la parte de "acepto". — ruega Nico, cansado de la situación.

— Que impaciente. No quiero imaginarme lo exigente que debes ser en la cama. En fin, sigamos. Perseus Jackson, ¿aceptas por esposo a Nico Di Angelo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo tanto en las buenas como en las malas, en las guerra de titanes y las misiones suicidas, en los caprichos de los dioses y en los halagos de los mestizos, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la escasez de dracmas y en la abundancia de ambrosía, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la dislexia y el TDAH, hasta que Tánatos o las Keres, más posiblemente estas últimas, los separen?

Percy, algo mareado por el aluvión de palabras, está seguro que el discurso debería ser más.

— Acepto… ¿verdad? — le pregunta a Nico, no muy seguro de si debía contestar eso. Su casi esposo asiente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Si, si, acepto.

— ¡Muy bien! Nico Di Angelo, ¿aceptas por esposo a Perseus Jackson? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo tanto en las buenas como en las malas, en las profecías apocalípticas y en los regalos divinos, en batallas con los telkhines y los cantos de las musas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los laureles de la victoria y los abucheos del fracaso, en la salud y la enfermedad, en los huesos rotos y las heridas sanadas, hasta que Tánatos o la Keres, insisto, seguramente las Keres, los separen?

Nico cuenta hasta diez mentalmente antes de atreverse a responder.

— Si, acepto.

— ¡Que felicidad! Entonces, si alguien se opone ha esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Percy está seguro que Poseidón, Hades, Zeus o el dios de turno a entrar con un impresionante juego de luces, o que una ola va a destrozar media capilla, o un trueno va a pulverizarlos, o una horda de zombies se comerá el altar. Cuando nada ocurre, no puede estar más que sorprendido.

— Bien, entonces, por el poder que me declara el Estado de Connecticut y nuestro amado Señor Zeus, los declaro marido y marido. Puedes besar al principito del averno.

Cuando se besan, Annabeth y Rachel aplauden, mientras Psique se seca unas inexistentes lágrimas.

— Que noche, ¿verdad?

Luego de una cena apresurada en el McDonalds más cercano a la Capilla de Eros y dos horas de viaje, Percy y Nico entran en su departamento.

— Estamos casados. Ni yo me lo creo. — dice Nico. — Si esto no es un giro en la trama de la novela que es tu vida, no se que lo sea.

Percy acorrala a Nico contra una pared, mientras le mete la mano bajo la camisa.

— ¿Sabes? Deberíamos tener nuestro primero polvo de casados. Digo, para ver la diferencia.

Nico, con una sonrisa sensual en los labios, está por responder, cuando una tos fingida se oye en la sala. Al prender la luz, los muchachos se encuentran con Hades y Poseidón, sentados en el sillón.

— ¿Papá? — preguntan al mismo tiempo, a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el pánico.

— Percy, se que he estado ausente en tu infancia, pero… ¿tan mal padre soy que no me invitaste a tu boda?

Y Percy se pregunta por qué no imaginó que algo así iba a pasarle.

FIN


End file.
